What I Do I Do For Love
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: Santana is falling for Rachel Berry and she has a dark way of dropping hints. Pezberry hints of Faberry Finchel Puckleberry Fuinn Bartie Finntana


**Another Pezberry story. Has quite a few spoilers for season two so i wouldn't read this if you haven't seen the new season. I don't know where i got hte ides from lol it just popped up in my head. Please R&R.**

* * *

In the second year of high school you find yourself falling for one Rachel Berry and it's a weird, confusing feeling... It feels so wrong but at the same time _so_ right. She's at the bottom of the social ladder whilst your sitting happily at the very top. It_ is_ wrong on so many levels so you do the one thing you do oh so well. You deny your feelings and you torture her.

* * *

In Glee you blurt out that you slept with Finn and took his virginity, quite easily too, but your heart constricts painfully and you feel utterly disgusted at yourself when hurt, betrayal and humiliation floods her chocolate orbs along with gallons of tears. You feel as though you've just kicked a little puppy that only wanted to play ball with you and you desperately want to take it all back (Along with the rest of the horrible things you have done to her) but your damn pride gets in the way and the words jam themselves in your throat. Instead you glare and scoff saying "God Berry get a grip. Loser. Go run to your mummy if your gonna cry. Oh wait! You don't have ONE!" You hope she will find out the truth, use that intelligent pretty head of hers and just figure it all out! However, she believes your pathetic lies and runs out the choir room sobbing and you feel like COMPLETE. UTTER. SHIT. Even Quinn is gazing at you with a disappointed look in her hazel eyes and that's when you _know_ you have gone too far in your denial.

* * *

You avoid Rachel like the black plague for the next couple of weeks, latching onto Finn like some sort of leech. You want to convince yourself that your only sticking with him to pull Brittany away from Artie or that you actually might_ like _the tall boy but you know better. Your doing this to make Rachel jealous! And it works like a charm.

You start getting your hopes up when the brunette just _oozes _jealousy and you coax yourself into believing that she is envious of _Finn,_ Not you. It doesn't take too long to realize that you are so very wrong and that your stone heart had been crushed into millions of tiny little pieces.

* * *

The next day you order three slushies to be thrown at the little diva (You refuse to say her first name since she unknowingly broke you), ignoring the agonizing throbbing in your chest where your heart used to be when she gives you those adorable puppy eyes and sad pout before sprinting off into the nearest bathroom in floods of tears.

* * *

It's sectionals and you've made sure the diva's life has been made pure hell no matter how much it has killed you. You want, no _need_ her to feel a fraction of the pain you have felt over the past couple of months. Hopefully she will find out the hidden message that screams 'I am madly in love with you and i don't actually hate your guts. I'm just afraid of rejection' behind of everything. Then maybe she can find it in her heart to forgive you and love you in return. You dare not get your hopes up though as you excruciatingly remember what happened the last time.

As you and the Gleeks are performing 'The Dog Days Are Over' the hole in your chest becomes impossibly wider when you best frienemy links her hand with the girl you love and they share a sweet smile. Even when New Directions win (okay _draw) _you feel like you have been shot in the chest over and over again and your pretty sure god despises you. Like totally detests you and wants you to suffer.

* * *

The two start to form some sort of friendship from there but you destroy it before it can even develop into something more. You innocently tell the shorter dark haired girl that you saw Quinn and Finn kiss (Which is true but you leave out the part where the blond pushes him away.) and watch as she storms off angrily in search of the head cheerleader. Content with the way things are turning out you confidently stalk up to Finn Hudson and slowly run a finger down his chest whispering." You tell Smurf that Quinn did not push you away if she comes looking for answers and i will make it worth your while." He gulps and nods. You knew he would since he hates Quinn for rejecting him and hates _her _for making out with Puck. A satisfied smirk makes it's way across your tanned face at your accomplishment and you walk off to look for Noah Puckerman. When you find him you threaten to spread a rumor about him having HIV if he does so much as glance at Berry. He reluctantly agrees to stay away from her because he didn't want the chicks rejecting him. So much for being nicer to Jew you think smiling. You start to feel proud as your plan _actually_ worked with no complications what so ever and you actually _skip _down the hallway to your next class. When Berry has no one else to go to or talk to then you will sweep in and rescue her, making her fall in love with you which she _will _since you are Santana _freaking _Lopez and you are H. O. T.

You don't expect your plan to back fire and when you find a note inside your locker with the the name _Santana_ written neatly on the centre of it, you eagerly open it upon realizing it's from the girl your in love with (You don't stop to think why she would even give you a note when you've made her life a misery). Your hoping she will confess her love for you and is asking you to be her girlfriend as she has finally figured out why you have been treating her so bad. As you start to read it, However, your grin fades and you go pale. What's left of your heart is vaporised and tears cascade freely down your face as the note slips out of you hand and floats to the floor. You have lost your chance and you really _really_ want to kill yourself for what you have done. How can you win the heart of Rachel Berry when it no longer beats...

_Dear_

_Santana_

_You have made my life a living hell. You wanted me gone. I have no one left now and so your wish has been granted._

_Goodbye._

_Rachel _

* * *

**What did you think? I've left it open for you's to decide if you want Rachel to live or not. I don't think i'm going to continue this, depends on how well it's recieved. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
